1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion module and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a photoelectric conversion module for direct optical interconnection and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information communication technologies have been developed to improve the rate of transferring large amounts of data, along with optical communication technologies for implementing a high-speed communication environment.
Generally, in optical communication systems, the photoelectric conversion element of a transmitter converts electric signals into optical signals and transmits the converted optical signals to a receiver through an optical fiber or an optical waveguide. Then, a photoelectric conversion element of the receiver converts the received optical signals into electric signals.
In order to commercialize an optical communication system using the photoelectric conversion element, it is necessary to realize effective electrical connection and optical coupling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,512,861 (2003 Jan. 28) to Chakravorty, et al. (Intel Corporation) discloses an optical coupling technique in which an optical element converts electric signals into optical signals in response to a control signal generated by a semiconductor chip and outputs the converted optical signals, and then the optical signals outputted from the optical element are reflected from a 45 degree mirror formed on one side surface of the optical waveguide in a printed circuit board (PCB) to the inside of the optical waveguide.
This structure has a problem in that optical interconnection efficiency is very low due to a gap between the optical element and the optical waveguide.
For example, when VCSEL (vertical cavity surface-emitting laser) is used as the optical element, the VCSEL emits light in the air at an angle of 25 to 30 degrees. Therefore, as the distance between the optical element and the optical waveguide increases, the optical interconnection efficiency decreases.
Further, in the related art, many processes are required to form the 45 degree mirror on the side surface of the optical waveguide, which consequently decreases the product reliability.